contigo hasta una ETERNIDAD parece poco
by jaclynjcullen
Summary: Esme platt es una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad pero ¿es realmente feliz? pues su trabajo le absorve suficiente tiempo como para darse cuanta de lo SOLA que esta ¿cambiara su vida cuando llegue Carlisle? lee la historia para saberlo. Es mi primer fic y es muy importante para mi que me digan que les parece, lo continuo? ya que estas aqui ¿¡dejas Reviews! 3


esme platt era una doctora muy importante de un hospital en new york, no tenia esposo ni hijos, tenia a su madre y a su hermana pero eran pocas la veces que las veia, todo esto por que su trabajo le ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo

**Esme POV **

-doctora platt el jefe joe la necesita- me dijo una de las enfermeras entrando a mi consultorio

- en un momento voy, estoy muy ocupada- le dije sin mirarla, era cierto tenia muchos papeles por llenar, y muchas consultas que atender

-dice que es urgente- alce la vista era Charlotte una enfermera amiga

-okey! , ahí voy!- dije sonriéndole –m e acompaño a la oficina de joe – cuando entramos joe me miro con una sonrisa

– aca esta jefe- le dijo charlotte giñandole un ojo a joe mientras se retiraba

-Espero que sea muy importante joe por que e interrumpido un papeleo muy importante para venir aca- le dije, el me miro y sonrio

-esme e hablado con tu madre- joe era amigo y colega de mi padre ambos eran doctores, por eso estudie medicina iba todos los días luego de la escuela a ver a mi padre trabajar siempre me había gustado la medicina, mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 21 una semana después de mi graduación fue una muerte natural, un infarto, joe me ofreció trabajo en el hospital y lo acepte, y aquí estoy, 10 años después, siendo una de las mejores doctores de la ciudad

–que te ha dicho?- pregunte con poco interés

– ue tienes mucho tiempo sin hablarle -

- no he tenido tiempo, sabes que estoy muy ocupada-

-siempre hay tiempo para la familia- me quede observándolo sin responder -

-deberías llamarla esta tarde… incluso por que no ahora-

-¡ahora no puedo joe!

-hazlo- me dijo estendiendo el teléfono de su oficina hacia mi

-era muy importante lo que te quería decir – dijo para convencerme

-esta bien- dije tomando el teléfono, marque el numero de mi mama tardo unos 10 segundos en contestar

-bueno? - contesto mi madre

-hola mama soy esme-

-esme hija! Como estas? he estado llamándote últimamente tengo que contarte algo-

-si mama lo siento, he estado muy ocupada estos días-

-tranquila, crees que tendras tiempo para venir a la casa?-

-la verdad es que no lo se mama tengo mucho trabajo- dije alzando la vista para mirar a joe, que me obserbava con una ceja alzada queriéndome decir que le contestara que si

-si quieres puedo ir a verte al hospital, es muy importante lo que tenemos que decirte Carmen y yo- Carmen era mi hermana mayor cuando pequeñas eramos muy unidas pero cuando papa murió y joe me dio el trabajo no hablaba nunca con ella, solo en las pocas reuniones familiares a las que iba- que es eso tan importante que debes decirme? -

-carmen se casara- la respuesta la verdad me tomo por sorpresa

-ni siquiera sabia que tenia novio! – se escucharon risas al otro lado del teléfono

-pues por que ya nunca nos llamas ni nos visitas en que tiempo iba a contártelo- esa era Carmen, le había quitado el telefono a mama

–Carmen como es que te casas? Con quien? Cuando? – pregunte rápidamente

–calma! clama! Visitanos mañana y te contare lo necesario y te presentare a mi prometido en una cena con su familia y la mia- me quede pensando en si podía tomarme el dia o no

-le preguntare a joe si me puedo tomar el dia y te avisare-

-esta bien pero haz lo posible esme es muy importante para mi que estes aquí, tienes que llegar antes para que me ayudes con todo-

-esta bien, te quiero mucho, pasame a mama por favor- se quedo en silencio la línea y mama hablo

-esme - DIJO mamá

- si aquí estoy, mama tengo que colgar te quiero mucho nos veremos mañana-

hija -okey igual, vemos chao - Colgué el fango y el joe que me soreia Oreja a oreja

– sabes que te puedes tomar el dia que quieras! le dire a teresa que te sustituya parea que vallas a pasar el dia con tu familia -

-gracias joe- dije abrazandolo

-de todos sabemos que lo aria verlos a todos juntos de su familia como antes -eso recuerde papa CUANDO estaba vivo y barbacoas y invitavamos hacia la esposa do ya joe, joe era como un segundo padre para mí mi conocia desde que era una menor y que me conoces te habian él y el Papa Cove

-eran buenos tiempos joe- dije dándole una palmada en la espalda – ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando- dije guiñándole un ojo y asi mismo cerre la puerta y me dirigi a mi oficina


End file.
